


guardian angel

by sinensist



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Office, very short and very subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinensist/pseuds/sinensist
Summary: Itaru has 3 jobs AND has time to whale? or also Itaru’s ranking schedule coincides with his company’s crunch time but his workload mysteriously lightens just in time.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	guardian angel

“Shit.” Itaru scrolls through the month of April, eyeing the little dots of his phone’s calendar packed closely together. His company has just recently secured a major project and its about to move into crunch time. He chews the inside of his cheek, planning out his mental schedule of overtimes and weekend clock-ins. His best girl is due for an event next week and he has absolutely no choice but to tier hard for her event. Juggling and ranking on a daily basis was no struggle but this particular project was really taking a toll on his department, and not to mention the obligatory theatre practice, he hasn’t been getting much sleep. Rubbing his temple, he mumbles, “Sleep is for the weak.” and returns back to his work. 

The event draws close, and so are his deadlines. He is filing invoices by the hour, taking a mobage quickie every now and then yet somehow, whenever he returns, he will meet another stack of forms and papers assuming complete ownership of his desk. He sighs briefly, sits back down to leaf through the wretched papers. Again. Rinse and repeat. 

Flopping down on the Mankai dorm sofa, Itaru loosens his tie and his self, unwinding as he lets the sofa absorbs his body. He was recently tasked a make or break assignment. Exhaling the loudest exhale he could muster, he closes his eyes for a short moment, relishing the temporary respite that the dorm offers. He realises that he appreciates these short moments of peace and pause, more so than spending it on games, which was a first. It’s past midnight but he hears the soft chatter coming from behind the room doors, a surprisingly comforting and motivating sound. “Back to the grind...” he thinks, forcing himself off the lulling pull of the sofa and plods into 103. 

Stifling a yawn, Itaru flicks on the lights. “Hm. Senpai isn’t home yet. Guess it is crunch time for everybody.” Peeling open his company laptop, he opens up the files for a major presentation. While it loads, he pulls his phone out to quickly tweet “On a hiatus. Very busy these days. Sorry.” on @taruchi-KoR before promptly closing the app forever and returning his gaze to the dull laptop screen. The event has been at the back of his mind throughout, he’s been mentally preparing himself for the all nighters he has to pull but he’ll do it, for his best girl. Unfortunately, the presentation takes precedence. He types away into the night, the taps echoing softly in the empty room. (He catches himself missing senpai’s presence, just a little bit, but he dismisses it as quickly as it came.)

— 

It’s about time, for both the critical presentation and for his event. Itaru really, really cannot skip out on this one, his company was about to sign a giant deal with an internationally acclaimed firm. He picks up the laptop and moves his body towards the meeting room, plastering on his usual princely smile. “It’s okay. I’ll just grind hardcore tonight.” But he knows the work will never end and shudders at the thought of the impending paperwork.

“Itaru-san. Come here for a minute.” his supervisor gestures. Itaru redirects his path towards his supervisor, puzzled. 

“We’ve already sealed the deal.” His supervisor explains. “A higher up managed to get the contract signed just this morning. In fact, all the relevant paper work has already been submitted. Sorry to have not inform you earlier but you can rest for today. No need to present.” patting Itaru on the shoulder.

It’s a miracle. He doesn’t have to overtime this week. “Oh. That’s wonderful news. I’m glad it went smoothly. Now if you would excuse me, I need to visit the rest room.” He shoots his manager one last dazzling smile and makes a dash to the toilet. Hell yeah, he triumphs, the fully maxed out SSR was going to be his.

—

Grinning to himself as he readies himself to leave the office, on time, for the first time this month. He collects his things, waving a small good-bye-thank-you-for-the-hard-work to his colleagues as he heads out of the door. As enters the elevator, he bumps into a certain bespectacled man.

“Chigasaki. You look awfully excited today.” Chikage examines.

“Well, yeah. I’ve been suspiciously freed from the company’s clutches earlier.” Itaru grins, “Now my main duty is to rank.” 

Chikage responds with a slight, omniscient nod.

“Oh, how coincidental. It’s like a certain angel is watching over me, knowing my precise work and event schedule, and is somehow able to magically intervene with the higher forces of the company’s bureaucracy  
.” Itaru mimes a little prayer. “I think its very romantic.”

Chikage smirks, “Only you would find something like that romantic.”

The elevator bell chimes and Itaru sees himself out. “Thank you.” as he looks back at Chikage and giving him his soft, genuine smile.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for making it to the end honestly this idea came to me when im stressed and thought wouldnt it be nice if someone magically did all my work for me and i like these two funky office men so i thought chikage could show his love in this way
> 
> also this is the first and only fic ever written in my life i just pooped it out in one sitting so im uber thankful that u read it


End file.
